The present invention relates to a supply system for supercharged diesel engines, which system permits high power to be achieved for short periods of time.
One of the most important objectives of current motor vehicle technology is the reduction of consumption, both by reducing the weight of motor vehicles, by optimising the efficiency of the power units and, not least, by raising the transmission ratios.
This latter type of system, which gives excellent results from the point of view of fuel saving, involves on the other hand a significant loss of acceleration and this considerably detracts from the overall performance of the motor vehicle. At a particular disadvantage are vehicles equipped with diesel engines which, even if provided with supercharging, have a power sometimes equal but often less than the same models equipped with petrol engines, and with a greater overall weight.